


The Love You Deserve.

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an uncomfortable day in the grid, Zaf asks Jo for dinner to relax, as she takes him home, he realizes she deserves more than she had ever been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love You Deserve.

It was around noon, the grid was warm what with so many people milling around. Zaf removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked across the grid and saw Jo, who had been throwing glares across the room to Bob Hogan and his team all morning. He could see that she kept using an empty paper file to fan herself with, she was boiling.

Adam had undone a few buttons of his shirt, unprofessional but it was better that roasting in his skin. Connie and Ros were out on surveillance, so they had no problems with the heat inside the grid.

Harry was in his office, a fan keeping him cool, Bob Hogan was currently in the same office.

Zaf locked his computer then stood, leaving the grid or a few minutes.

 

Jo went into her bag and pulled out a small pack of tissues,  removing one she wiped sweat off her forehead and face. "It's over thirty degree's in here. I'm fucking boiling..." She cursed to mid-air.

Zaf had just came back onto the grid, he had two cans in his hands. He heard Jo's irritated muttering and lifted one of the tins, putting it on the back of Jo's neck.

Jo squeaked and jumped slightly as the ice cold can of coke was gently pressed against her skin. "Oh my God...Thank you." She breathed in relief, glancing slightly behind her, seeing it was Zaf who held the can. 

Zaf gave her a charming smile, "Well, I may be good, but I'm definitely not God...though you do seem hotter than usual." He teased.

Jo smiled and took the can from him, a little condensation tricking down the back of her neck, down her blouse. She shivered sightly as the cold water trailed down her skin, then opened the can and very quickly gulped half the contents. "Aw, that is much, much better." She told Zaf with a grateful smile. "And you're a chancer."

Zaf smiled back, "I always let a pretty woman know she's attractive." He lifted his own tin and opened it, taking a few gulps, before returning to his desk.

The day wore on, and soon enough the working day was over. Jo tidied her desk and put any confidential information in a secure place. She lifted her bag and checked to make sure every thing was shut down or put away, then she heard a 'snap' and a 'thud' as the weight on her shoulder got lighter. "Shit." She cursed as the strap of her handbag snapped, and the bag hit the floor, it's contents spilling out.

 

Zaf had just finished up, when he saw Jo giving her desk a final scan and the look of irritation as her bag snapped. He walked  over and crouched down beside her, picking up a rogue lipstick, and a well sharpened eyeliner. "You could do somebody damage with that thing..or poke your eye out if you aren't careful." he joked as he handed the items back to Jo. He smiled a little as his hand brushed against hers.

"Thanks, Zaf," Jo said with a smile as her colleague handed her the items back, though she couldn't help the little shiver as their hands touched.

Jo stood and tied the broken end of the bag-strap around a small 'D' shaped metal ring that had originally held a plastic loop, connected to a leather strap, she then placed it cross body,rather than one shouldered,to reduce the strain on it.

The pair left Thames House and chatted as they walked out into the evening sunshine. It was still warm, still bright.

Zaf looked over at Jo as she went to leave for home, he didn't think, he had to ask.

"Jo..." He called. "Can I take you to dinner?"

Jo looked round as Zaf called her name, then smiled coyly when he asked her to dinner.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She replied.

Zaf grinned, his brown eyes lighting up as she agreed to go to dinner. "My car's this way." He told Jo, as he put his hand on her arm, leading her towards the car park.

Jo gave an impressed whistle at the sleek silver Mercades-Benz SLK model that Zaf showed her to. "Jesus...did you live on beans on toast for a year?" She joked as she ran her fingertip over the bonnet. "It's hot."

Zaf laughed, "My car is hot? As in 'ow the metal's heated'  or 'I find this car sexy'" He asked as he opened the passenger side door. "In you get.."

Jo smiled when Zaf opened the car door. "Why thank you, you're a gent." She told him as she ducked into the car and sat down in the warm leather seat, giggling as he asked her to explain.

She waited until Zaf had also gotten into the car and explained; "As in, I find this car _extremely_ sexy." She purred playfully and ran her fingers over the dashboard.

Zaf swallowed, "Oh wow. Jo..don't ever purr like that, it's...distracting." He admitted.

Jo chuckled, "Sorry.."

Zaf just smiled and shook his head, "Come on, I know a good restaurant. It's across the city but it's worth the drive."

Once far enough away from Embankment, Zaf grinned,"This gets even sexier." He told her as he pressed a button on the dash, the roof of the car folded back and tucked itself away.

Jo looked very, very impressed as the wind blew in her face and hair. Zaf was grinning like an idiot, and pressed the 'on' button of the cd player, though forgot he had been listening to one of his guilty pleasures. And then he grinned;

" _Would you cater to every fantasy I've got, would you hose me down with holy-water, if I get too hot, would you take me places I've never known_

As the song had started up where he had left it, he was expecting her to laugh or to turn it off, the last thing he was expecting was to hear a voice sing along to the lyrics.

Zaf didn't care, he took a breath and belted out along with her, " _Oh-oh-oh-I can do that, oh I can do that.."_

They laughed and sang along to Meat loaf, yes they gathered some odd looks at the lights but they were having fun. For a few moments they could leave the grid behind, leave the espionage behind and strip it all back to being them, Zafar Younis and Joanna Portman, no one else.

They reached the restaurant, an American style diner, within the hour. Jo looked at Zaf as they pulled up, "Really?" She laughed.

Zaf winked, "It may be ran by the bloody Americans, but they do a fantastic rack... of ribs."

Jo looked down and smiled, shaking her head, "You.." She went to let herself out of the car but Zaf playfully slapped her other hand, "No...wait." He got out and walked round to the other side, opening the door for her.

Jo smiled again, "Thank you."

Zaf locked the car, and as they walked in, he was again very much the gentleman, even in an American diner. He let Jo slide into the booth first, then when it came to ordering, he made sure she ordered before him. The pair ate and chatted, even having a bottle of Coors light each. When the bill came, Zaf looked at Jo as she brought out her purse, he covered her hand with his, "No, I'll get this." He told her.

Jo again gave a grateful smile, "Thank you." She said as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

Zaf held the door as they left, then again opened the passenger door for her to get in. Once they were back in the car, Zaf let the roof down again, and turned the music back on.

The drive back was long yet fun, they chatted and sang along to various songs. They stopped at a red light in a line of traffic, Zaf stole a glance at Jo, just to find that she was also stealing a glance at him, as they caught the others eye, they both smiled, and as Zaf went to change gear, he felt Jo put her hand over his.

They pulled up at Jo's flat and Zaf walked her to her door, taking her hand as they walked. Once at the door, Jo looked up at Zaf, "Thank you, that was a lovely evening.."

Zaf returned the smile and placed his hand on her shoulder, "It really was, thank you for coming." He looked down into her eyes then lowered his lips to meet hers, kissing her gently before slowly pulling back. "Goodnight."

Jo gave a soft, coy smile as Zaf kissed her, then as he said goodnight, she reached up and reciprocated his kiss. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, looking up at him, her hand on his side.

Zaf nodded slightly, "Yes, that would be nice."

He followed Jo inside and looked around, the flat was small yet well kept.

"Tea? Coffee? Another drink?" Jo offered as she set her bag down.

Zaf looked over at her, "I'd love another drink but I'm driving." He reminded her gently, "Coffee would be good though."

Jo filled the kettle then put it on as Zaf took a seat on the sofa, he was soon joined by Jo. "What else would you have done tonight?" She asked.

Zaf shrugged, "Played some computer game?" 

Jo laughed, "I do have a copy of FIFA around, if you're desperate."

Zaf chuckled at her statement, "Didn't take you for a gamer."

"I'm not, It's Ben's son's. He likes to play it when he's over, so we gave him his dad's old PS one." Jo told him.

Zaf smiled, "Aw, auntie JoJo is so sweet." he teased.

Jo giggled  and swatted him with a cushion. "Shuttup!"

Zaf yanked the cushion from her and threw it to the other chair, "Make me." he said with a smile.

Jo gave him a naughty glance and leaned in, kissing him again, "Gladly." She husked.

 

As they kissed, Zaf found his jeans getting tighter as he began to get an erection, his shudder didn't go unnoticed by Jo. She glanced down then back up at looked at him seductively.

Zaf groaned as he felt her hand run slowly up his leg.

Jo was no fool, yes Zaf had been the most charming, most gentlemanly person she had ever been on a date with, but he was also still just a man.

"You want to shag me?" She asked him outright, that seemed to be what they liked, men that was, they liked it when she was crude, dirty.

Zaf was taken aback. He had been about to kiss her when she had spoken, and in those few words he felt awful. How many men had she been with who had made her feel like all she was an object to be used for their own pleasure,

He stopped her hand, then put his hand on her cheek; "No..No Joanna, I don't want to 'shag' you." He told her as he ran his thumb over her cheek, "When was the last time you were made to feel like a lady, to feel wanted, desired?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. It hurt him when she looked away.

"I never have been." She told him truthfully, her blue eyes flashing with a hint of sadness, just for a second.

Zaf sighed and entwined his fingers with hers. "Then let me.."

Jo looked back at him, looking right into his brown eyes, "What?"

He stood, gently guiding her with him, "Let me make love to you...I don't want you to feel like you have to, but I do want you to know that you are desirable. " He leaned down and kissed her again, so softly. He felt  her smile gently as she returned the soft kiss.

Her bedroom was only a door away, and as Zaf closed the door behind him, he looked at Jo.

His earlier flirting, well, since the day they met, had probably led her to believe he was a playboy, just like the others he would have his way th en leave her. He had never had the gall to tell her why he flirted so much with her, he let her think he was merely playing. But not tonight, tonight wasn't about him, or playing, or even sex. All Zaf wanted was to show her more than what it was to feel it in the morning, he didn't want to cover her in come, have her on her knees or leave her begging to be taken, to be frank, the thought of her in those situations made him feel sick.

He walked over and put his hands on her hips, placing his mouth to hers once more, he let the kiss linger,allowed his tongue to gently rub with hers as he lifted one of his hands and again lay it softly on her cheek. He stopped her hand as she went to unzip him, "Not yet." He said softly.

He brought her hands to his shirt, as his own hands began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. He moved his kisses to her neck and ever so gently ran his lips over her skin. The gentle sigh that escaped her lips was more a turn on than what she had thought he wanted.

He felt soft hands on his chest and stomach as Jo undone the buttons of his shirt, he then pulled back slightly as he felt his shirt being pushed from his shoulders, her skin looked so pale against his.

Slowly they undressed the other, Zaf never once allowing her to grope at him or rush. He set the pace. He moaned very slightly as she lay easy kisses along his jawline, down his throat.

He stopped her hand when she unzipped his trousers, guiding them to the his hips. "I don't want you to try and turn me on, or to try and get me hard." He told her, his tone kind. "I'm hard, Jo...and it's from kissing you, from hearing those little noises you make when I kiss you...there.." He said as he ran his fingertips over the sensitive area between her neck and collarbone, "Just from feeling you against me...I don't want you to do what you feel you should..I want to show you how you deserve to be loved,"

With that he kissed her again and smiled as he felt his trousers and boxers being slid down his legs, he stepped out of them, still softly kissing Jo.

Jo looked at him, he was gloriously muscular, what a wonderful body.

Zaf guided her blouse from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before his hands ran lightly over the swell of her breasts, still held by her bra. He reached round and undid the clasp, then hooked his thumbs on the straps, carefully removing it from her.

Zaf took a breath as his need grew, Jo's quiet moans and soft breaths enough to cause his erection to throb.

He guided her jeans and pants down her legs, lightly stroking her thighs as he did.

Jo stepped out of the clothes and looked into Zaf's eyes. It was so strange, she was twenty seven years old, sexually active for nearly eight years, and never once had she been made  to feel this way.

Zaf knew she was unsure of what to do, not in an innocent, virginal sense, but she seemed so used to being kissed roughly, guided to a bed and being taken until her partner was done, that this was alien to her.

He stepped back a single step then looked at Jo as she stood before him, the dim glow of the streetlight outside casting a warm hue over her pale skin. "You are so beautiful, Jo." He told her, and he meant it.

A cheeky smile came to his lips, and he stepped forwards again swiftly swept Jo into his arms, she gasped at first, then laughed, "Zaf! Put me down!"

Zaf smiled and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

His hands were rough, but he still caressed her body softly. His mouth felt wonderful as he kissed her all over, not just her lips but her neck, throat, down her collar bone and over her breasts. He was never rough or hard, even when he took his mouth to her nipples he was easy and light.  He didn't suck hard, he didn't bite or do anything to elicit groans of pleasured pain from her. He circled her nipples with the tip of his tongue, kissed them lightly as they peaked and stiffened in his mouth.

Jo shut her eyes, grazing her lower lip with her teeth, "Ohhh.." She breathed as her body reacted to his touch.

He brought his lips to hers once again and slowly ran his hands down her body, finally rubbing her inner thighs with a feather touch.

Zaf moved his kisses, peppering them down Jo's body, his erection was now slick with pre-cum. He ran his fingers between her legs and groaned as he felt how wet she was for him. He lightly stroked her slick folds, feeling her warmth, before he slid his middle finger inside her.

Jo gasped and bucked her hips slightly, Zaf lay his other hand on her stomach,"No baby, just let it happen."

He slowly moved his finger in a 'come here' motion, Jo's moans spurring him on, he lay the flat of his tongue against her clit and gave it a long, slow lap.

Jo gave a shuddered gasp, Zaf began to kiss and softly lick at her pussy, still carefully fingering her. He didn't speed up, he didn't become heavy handed or sloppy. He carried on until her moans became higher, her body began to tremble and she sounded orgasmic, she felt ready.

Zaf slowly pulled back from Jo and positioned him self above her. He was hard, his balls were tight and he was so, so sensitive,

He groaned low in his throat as he entered her, she was so wet, yet so tight. How close had she came? he wondered.

Jo gave a pleasured sigh as Zaf gently guided his erection into her, she lay her hands on his shoulders and moved with him. He was slow, gentle.

After a few moments, Zaf slid his arms beneath Jo and guided her so that she was sitting in his lap,he was still inside her. "Same pace.." He husked.

He held tight to Jo, looking into her eyes as they moved, her hips rocking slightly as he thrust as slowly as he could.

He felt and saw it before he heard it.

Jo had felt a ball of heat gather in her stomach as Zaf had touched her, as they made love it had  spread lower, and now, she felt the heat spread slowly through her.

It wasn't hard, it wasn't loud, but as the heat of Orgasm took over, every muscle in Jo's body tightened just for a second.

Zaf felt a sweat break on his back and chest, his breathing sped up and he shuddered.

Jo gripped Zaf tighter, she closed her eyes and gave a long, quiet yet shuddering moan as she let go.

Zaf groaned and shuddered as he reached his peak, filling Jo with his hot come. And then he held her to him, her head against his shoulder.

They were both trembling, their breath came in staggered moans as they came down from their orgasms.  

Jo had never felt so cared for, she had never been made to feel so desired or so sexual. But Zaf's next words were enough to make her feel emotional.

Zaf held to her, he wanted to hold in his arms through the night. He kissed her shoulder, then whispered into the darkness "That was amazing...My beautiful, beautiful lady."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
